1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a portable electronic apparatus having an auxiliary display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable electronic apparatus comprising a main unit and a display unit provided on a lid-like cover member (hereinafter main display unit) rotatably attached to the main unit is a commonly known configuration embodied in, for example, a typical laptop-type personal computer (hereinafter laptop-type PC).
The main display unit, which may comprise for example a liquid crystal display, or LCD, displays an initial screen at start-up and a variety of other screens upon input. However, in addition to this information displayed on the main display unit LCD, it is also useful for the operator of the portable electronic apparatus to obtain information, hereinafter referred to generally as auxiliary information, concerning the state of the charge of the battery, the capacity of any auxiliary memory device attached to the portable electronic apparatus, and so forth.
The format in which such auxiliary information is displayed can be divided into two main types.
One type of format consists of displaying such auxiliary information in a corner of the main display unit LCD. The advantage of this format is that a separate LCD is not needed in order to display the auxiliary information. On the other hand, however, the operator must take the trouble to operate a specific software application in order to initiate the auxiliary information display function. An additional disadvantage is that operating system initialization after power is supplied must be completed before such auxiliary information software can be run, which means that auxiliary information alone is unobtainable without supplying power to the entire apparatus.
Accordingly, recent developments in the field have led to a second frequently used alternative display format, in which the auxiliary information is displayed on an auxiliary display unit separate from the main display unit LCD, for example, a sub LCD.
The conventional method for providing the sub LCD on the PC main unit involves recessing the sub LCD in the main unit surface so that the sub LCD is not damaged when the lid-like cover is closed. In this position, however, the sub LCD is difficult for the operator to read unless the operator is positioned directly above the sub LCD. In particular, because the LCD has in the past been made from relatively fragile material it has been enclosed in a framed interior enclosure that tends to conceal the front edge of the sub LCD from the operator""s view. It is also obvious that in such an arrangement the operator cannot view auxiliary information via the sub LCD with the cover closed.
As an apparatus that provides both a sub LCD that is easily viewed and the capability to view auxiliary information with the cover of the PC closed, a device like that described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 9-26832 and shown in FIG. 1 has been proposed. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing one example of the conventional art.
As shown in the diagram, a device (a PC) 1 has an input unit (a keyboard) 2 provided on a main unit 3, the main unit 3 mounting the keyboard 2. The PC 1 further has a cover 4 rotatably mounted on the main unit 3, with a larger main LCD 5 provided on the cover and a smaller sub LCD 6 provided on the main unit 3 together with the keyboard. As can be appreciated, in such an arrangement the sub LCD 6 can be seen even with the main LCD 5 closed, that is, with the cover 4 of the PC 1 closed. The sub LCD together with a sub CPU that controls the sub LCD are able to display information even in a state in which the main LCD 5 and a main CPU that controls the main LCD 5 are turned off.
Separately, a device like that described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 6-12144 and shown in FIG. 2 has also been proposed. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing one example of the conventional art.
FIG. 2 is a diagram showing another example of the conventional art. As shown in the diagram, the device, or PC, 1 has a main unit 3 and a cover rotatably attached to the main unit 4. The main unit includes a variety of electronic components and mounts an input unit, or keyboard, 2. A main LCD 5 display screen is mounted on the cover 4. The cover 4 swings open to allow access to the input unit 2 and permit viewing of the main LCD 5. A sub LCD, or function indicator, 6 is provided on the main unit 3 in a raised position to permit ease of viewing and displays a variety of operating states using a variety of characters and symbols. A portion of the cover 4 is removed in order to create a zone of visibility 7, such that the sub LCD 6 can be viewed even with the cover closed 4.
It should be noted that Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 6-12144 claims priority from Italian Patent No. T092A000208, with U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,497 and European Patent No. 564092, claiming priority from Italian Patent No. TO92000208. In addition, there is Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-119875, which is related to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 6-12144 and which concerns a battery gauge display function, claiming priority from U.S. Pat. No. 879,911, and similarly, there is European Patent Application No. 886204, also claiming priority from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 879911.
Additionally, both European Patent No. 886204 as well as Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 6-43966, the latter claiming priority from Italian Patent No. TO92U000062 and submitted by the same applicant who submitted Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 6-12144, describe a structure similar to that of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 6-12144 although the object of the invention is different.
However, the conventional examples described above have disadvantages.
The arrangement described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 9-26832 and shown in FIG. 1, for example, requires that the size of the main unit 3 be increased over the size of the cover 4 by an amount needed to accommodate the sub LCD 6, which is undesirable because the unit becomes heavier, bulkier and thus less portable.
Additionally, as shown in FIG. 2, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 6-12144 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-119875 place the zone of visibility 7 on the cover 4. As a result, the size of the main LCD 5 is limited.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved and useful portable electronic apparatus in which the above-described disadvantages are eliminated.
Another, further and more specific object of the present invention is to provide an improved and useful portable electronic apparatus in which the provision of an auxiliary display unit does not require an increase in the size of the apparatus and hence does not sacrifice the portability of the apparatus.
Still another, further and more specific object of the present invention is to provide an improved and useful portable electronic apparatus in which the size of the main LCD is maximized because no window is formed for the purpose of viewing the auxiliary display unit.
Yet another, further and more specific object of the present invention is to provide an improved and useful portable electronic apparatus in which the auxiliary display unit has superior visibility.
The above-described objects of the present invention are achieved by a portable electronic apparatus comprising:
a main unit;
a cover rotatably attached to the main unit, the cover having a main display unit;
an auxiliary display unit provided on the main unit; and
an angle changing mechanism for changing an angle at which a surface of the auxiliary display unit intersects a surface of the main unit at least when the cover is in an open state.
According to the invention described above, a portable electronic apparatus can be provided that does not require a window for viewing the auxiliary display unit and thus allows the size of the main LCD to be maximized, while at the same time providing an auxiliary display unit which can be read easily and accurately.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.